


Batalla perdida

by Lilieth_Herly



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (1984 TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama, First Kiss, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27882914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilieth_Herly/pseuds/Lilieth_Herly
Summary: La duda es un contendiente que siempre perderá la guerra contra contra el deseo
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Batalla perdida

**Author's Note:**

> :D

El contacto está sobrevalorado.

Hay cosas más importantes que una simple caricia.

No obstante a pesar del tiempo y la repetición, John Watson no lograba todavía que esas simples frases hicieran mella en su corazón. Aun el más minúsculo cambio en su percepción sería más que bienvenido, pero luego de pasar días discerniendo entre un tema y otro, no obtenía otra cosa que fueran noches sin dormir e inconexos pensamientos por cada intento de aprender. Y la desesperación lentamente lo llevaba a la locura. Sumergiéndolo en un agujero inmenso, nebuloso, en donde la frustración le hacía rey y el silencio era su única compañía.

¿Cómo el más simple y vacío de los gestos podría ser capaz de llevar sus emociones por tan enredado laberinto? Pensar en los meses transcurridos solo ponía en evidencia su terrible indecisión.

La agonía resultaba, más para su mente que para su cuerpo; en cierta lúgubre molestia que de a poco lo conminaba a rendirse. Demasiado obvio resultaría, tan solo verle por un segundo, que ese malestar no se trataba de un dolor físico, resultaba perfectamente distinguible de cualquier otro que hubiera sufrido, y muy a comparación de ellos entendía muy bien su endemoniada razón de existir. Estaba en deshacerse de él la parte más complicada, cuando de tan solo saber _por qué_ ya podía dar cuenta de tantos síntomas, ni siquiera se imaginaba cómo de malo sería tratarlo. Intentar sanar.

A pesar de ello, Watson quería detener el sufrimiento. No toleraría más la tensión, el peso extra en su corazón, el nerviosismo o la duda al pensar qué tan malo sería por fin animarse a dar otro paso. Ese juego tenía que detenerse. Rogaría si esa fuera su única salida. Pero ni siquiera en la más simple de las situaciones se puede encontrar una conclusión tan obvia.

Mientras tanto, no lograba acumular la fuerza necesaria para resistir otro día, quería de una vez ir por todo. Tomar más. Desearlo incluso más de lo que ya lo hacía. Ese depravado e indeseable jugueteo lentamente le estaba orillando a la desesperación. No lograba distinguir poco a poco la línea que dictaba hasta dónde debía detenerse y cuándo tenía el permiso para continuar y tomar un poco más. Quizá era eso lo que le hacía sentir peor aún, no saber cuándo llegaría a ser demasiado, correr el riesgo de que todo contacto se detuviera solo por tener un pie fuera de los límites nunca establecidos.

Lo comprendía, desde el primer momento en que ambos tuvieron la disposición para aceptarlo, que cada escena era más parecida a jugar con fuego en lugar de un simple experimento, o un vacuo deseo por entender el intrincado mundo de las sensaciones. No se trataba cada sutil contacto de un intercambio inocente, aun si fuera solo un roce, ninguno de los dos encontraría el menor indicio que pudiera resultar implícito o que consiguiera pasar como un simple malentendido. Si bien no había sido hablado jamás en voz alta, Watson comprendía que ese primer y pequeño contacto recibido; al principio con una obvia sorpresa, pero luego enviado de vuelta con poco menos que un miedo intenso al rechazo, había sido la firma a un contrato que en estos momentos deseaba romper.

No obstante, ese era precisamente el punto que le mantenía insomne y meditabundo; no necesitaba o deseaba detenerse. Watson quería más.

Ya no podía conformarse con un simple roce de manos, un par de dedos entrelazados en medio de la oscuridad o una caricia indiscreta en la mejilla justo antes de separarse e ir a sus propias habitaciones. El solo hecho de pensar en que tenía y debía soportar ese ambiente tan tenso y asfixiante por un día más, llevaba hasta su corazón una carga pesada que no solo le impedía respirar, lentamente sentía cómo su paciencia le abandonaba. Haciendo doler su cabeza y quemando su piel ante el más mínimo contacto.

No podría saber con certeza si Holmes sentía lo mismo, pero estaba muy seguro de que así era. Lo veía en sus ojos. La esperanza que Watson lograba apreciar como un reflejo perfecto sobre aquel par de orbes gris luna, no se trataba solo de alucinaciones propias de su desesperado anhelo. Holmes no lo diría jamás, pero aquellos simples, torpes y superficiales contactos, al igual que con él; ya no eran suficientes. No al menos como lo fueron en un principio. Cuando rozar la mano ajena y disfrazarlo de accidente resultaba ser lo suficientemente atrevido.

Porque si esa situación abrió camino, luego de un tiempo, a entrelazar un par de dedos o a miradas furtivas dispuestas a transmitir más allá de una cómplice simpatía; para luego convertirse nuevamente y darle pasó a una dulce caricia antes de dormir, acompañado siempre por un dulcificado _buenas noches_ , al igual que ahora, y no solo como lo indicaba su desespero, la situación debería evolucionar otra vez. Tenía que hacerlo, en ello se debatía su propia salud mental y la reivindicación ante el insano pensamiento sobre lo egoísta de su deseo.

A Watson le carcomía una urgencia y necesidad abrasadoras. Sentir aquellos labios sobre los suyos y esos brazos alrededor de su cintura, quemaba una línea sangrienta desde su mente hasta su corazón. De verdad... de verdad necesitaba terminar con eso. Cada día en que ninguno de los dos se atrevía a dar el siguiente paso, Watson casi podría asegurarlo, sufrían ambos en la misma intensidad por esa decisión en apariencia fácil. Se negaba a creer que era el único con la mente y los pensamientos puestos sobre aquellas esperanzas.

¿Qué de malo podría haber? Una vez traspasada la barrera del primer contacto, el continuo avance había sido prácticamente inevitable. Hasta ese punto nadie tenía siquiera una pequeña sospecha de sus actos, mucho menos de la creciente evolución o en qué momento la fachada se rompería y la represa contenedora de tantas e intensas emociones, finalmente cedería ante el peso de lo que a leguas se veía inevitable. Era ridículo. Aun así a nadie parecía importarle, y mientras el agua desbordante no tocara ningún río lejano, el doctor muy pocas razones tenía para que sus emociones siguieran contenidas solo dentro de sí mismo.

Watson estaba enamorado de Holmes. Holmes estaba enamorado de Watson. Qué derecho tenían ninguno de los dos para negarse una simple e inefable emoción, ya no de dejarlo en claro con palabras, sino gritarlo silenciosamente, resultado de la inequívoca habilidad que solo un beso es capaz de otorgar. El miedo no tenía derecho a secuestrar su valentía; la razón, quizá solo esta vez, tenía que ceder a la locura. El ansia y el anhelo de una gentil e invaluable muestra de amor no tendrían por qué rendirse ante la solitaria idea del rechazo. ¿No existían acaso ya suficientes pruebas? Dar el siguiente paso debería ser inevitable, caer ante ese nivel de tentación inenarrable y cruel podría consentir en realidad un andar favorecedor.

Un deseo impío que sin embargo haría llegar a sus corazones una paz deslumbrante y cegadora, capaz de erizar hasta el último centímetro de piel en la mayor gloria y dicha. ¿Qué más señales podrían hacer falta? Sería por burla u odio contra él mismo la respuesta a tantos “ _porqué_ ”, a todos esos “ _cuándo_ ”. No obstante, aun si Watson pensaba en las pocas probabilidades de ser rechazado, no encontraba todavía el valor para hacerlo. La intención al parecer no era suficiente y en verdad se sentía capaz de morir de dolor si al final resultara que aquellas señales habían sido leídas de la manera equivocada.

Esa noche las dudas resonaban más furiosas y estridentes de lo que podía considerar habitual. Las calles vacías dejaban que el silencio hiciera eco sobre cada agitado pensamiento, iluminando con descaro sobre la más diluida imagen de lo que podría suceder en el mejor de los escenarios. El sonido rítmico del andar que con precisión era marcado por los caballos y el sutil bamboleo del carruaje, no hacían sino aumentar el impacto, el peso y la ligera culpa sobre el cada vez más cansado corazón del doctor.

¿Pero cómo nada de eso podía desalentar sus esperanzas si con total claridad sentía a Holmes sostener su mano? Aun cuando miraba por la ventana, a pesar de que parecía perdido en sus pensamientos, eso no le impedía hacerle notar la seguridad, la ligera fuerza con la que lo sostenía. Watson apenas logró contener un suspiro ante el pensamiento, tener esos largos y delicados dedos ciñéndose contra su mano era casi un sueño, notar como el frío se alejaba era un recordatorio perfecto de lo muy despierto que estaba.

Luego solo un segundo le bastó para amar la forma en la cual sus manos calzaban como dos piezas de engranaje, cuando el dedo pulgar de Holmes comenzó a acariciar su dorso, no pudo evitar pensar en que podría ser esa la señal que tanto había esperado. Ansiaba tanto terminar con todo eso, saber lo fácil que sería solo tomar su rostro y besarlo comenzaba a carcomerle el alma. Sin embargo, como internamente sabía, la duda conservaba aún toda su fuerza, por tal causa fue que hasta llegar al 221B, Watson no se movió.

—Este caso me mantendrá despierto el resto de la noche, usted debería descansar. Mañana necesitaré tenerlo al cien por ciento. Pediré a la señora Hudson que nos prepare unos bocadillos para llevar. —El doctor se tragó una réplica y un bostezo, no quería parecer más cansado de lo que estaba ni mucho menos abrir el camino para una charla innecesaria. Mientras Holmes cerraba la puerta, él se dirigió a las escaleras. Una vez en el segundo piso, ambos se detuvieron.

Ahí estaba otra vez, ese debía ser el momento, Watson debería girarse y tomar a Holmes por sorpresa, dejar a un lado cualquier duda y arriesgarse, podía sentir como el detective casi rogaba por ello. En cambio, cuando sin más Holmes dio un paso hacia la puerta de la sala, Watson se rindió sin siquiera pelear. Estaba cansado físicamente, sus emociones le estaban traicionando y no quería hacer nada cuando aún existía la posibilidad de equivocarse. Cometer tal error por un beso no tenía el valor suficiente. No cuando aún podía tener más de esas caricias, más de esas miradas.

Al dar el segundo paso sobre las escaleras, soñando más bien que pensando en todo cuanto podría llegar a sentir por el más pequeño e intrascendente de los besos, notó que sin embargo una mano sobre su brazo le detenía. De un golpe fue acorralado contra la pared. Para cuando tuvo la oportunidad de reaccionar ante el ligero dolor, un par de labios finos se estrellaron contra los suyos. Más por reflejo, la sensación de un dulce movimiento le hizo cerrar los ojos. Tener un par de brazos comenzando a enrollarse alrededor de su cintura le dio el empuje necesario para ceder el paso a una insistente y húmeda invitada.

Fue como si luces de colores se encendieran detrás de sus ojos. Su piel se erizó detrás de su nuca, su corazón casi al límite. No hubo pensamiento demasiado claro que le hiciera perderse un segundo de tan hedónico espectáculo. Solo podía sentir, grabar a fuego en su memoria cada movimiento de sus labios, cada roce de sus lenguas y la calidez en el abrazo de Holmes, el juego de sus manos con el oscuro cabello y el aliento desigual cada vez que se separaban solo para reiniciar el contacto inmediatamente. Su mismo deseo y ansiedad siendo mostrado como un calco perfecto en cada movimiento del hombre que abrasaba su cuerpo y su espíritu, prendiéndolo en llamaradas dignas de una guerra que apenas sabía, estaba por perder.

Watson no pudo decir cuánto tiempo había estado con la espalda contra la pared y la cintura entre los brazos de Holmes, pero para cuando logró abrir los ojos de nuevo, se encontró amando cada segundo que tenía la oportunidad de admirar los labios hinchados y rojos del detective. Luego de tanta espera, de todo el dolor y la ansiedad contenida, Watson finalmente recibía una recompensa grata e inmensamente satisfactoria, un hecho que nunca antes hubiera pensado llegaría acompañado de tan apasionada fuerza. En segundos el asombro dio paso a la tranquilidad y pronto no hubo límite que le impidiera a su alma no resonar con la suavidad de un dulce y apacible latido. Había perdido la batalla, contra esos labios y su cálido aliento pudo al fin rendir su corazón.

La emoción, la intensidad. El sabor y el anhelo. Todo cuanto había deseado, cuanto hubo querido, ahora estaba al alcance de sus manos. Junto a él. Frente a él… sobre él.

Sonrió.

**Author's Note:**

> C:  
> ¡Muchas gracias por leer! <3


End file.
